


Burning

by Aggression



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggression/pseuds/Aggression
Summary: Utapau, if soulmates.





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> This has none of my usual care (sorry for any mistakes the semester-end-burnout is real) but I finished my last essay and wrote my last final today so this drabble is a gift to myself. Please also enjoy! :3c

If ripping open General Grievous’ chest plating to expose the precious, remaining organs beneath did not prove that the droid commander had once been a full organic, the smell of burning innards certainly did. The smell lingered in the air, but Obi-Wan’s mind was far from being concerned about it. 

No, the Jedi Master was distracted. A deep unease had suddenly settled within his gut. His connection to the Force felt tense, ready to snap. His inner peace was in turmoil to a way that was similar to the rage and hurt he had felt at Qui-Gon’s death with no reason readily apparent. 

Momentarily, he feared for Anakin, but then concluded his once-student (but also always-student) was fine. This unease was localized, personal; it was centred around  _ him.  _

Obi-Wan Kenobi became lost in thought. He went to run his right hand through his hair out of habit when his sleeve pulled up just enough on his wrist, exposing the soulmark underneath. The soulmark he had not seen since it had first appeared on his wrist as a young teenager.

Jedi were not allowed attachments. There were ~~supposed~~ to serve the whole of the galaxy equally. The day a padawan’s soulmark appeared, the young student sat with their Master to learn how to hide it through their connection to the Force. The black mark would be encouraged by their will to blend into their skin tone. 

Soulmakes were the gift from the Force the Jedi sacrificed to learn solidarity in life - a key component to a healthy connection to the Force, and so  _ all  _ life. Obi-Wan’s mark wasn’t even in the Basic Alphabet; it had been easy for him to let it go. ~~After all, it wasn’t Satine’s name.~~

For the first time in years, Obi-Wan glimpsed his soulmark. With dread, he pulled his sleeve down. 

What has once been an unknown script - angular and large with bold lines - was no a smear across his wrist. What had once been a deep black had now faded, so worn that it appeared nothing more than like a long-healed burn scar. 

Realization clicked into place; despair nestled into a heart that was trained not to feel so fully and personally. 

No droid had a soulbond. The General, certainly, had once been a true organic.

His, apparently. 


End file.
